russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC 13 Rules Nationwide TV Ratings in 2019
Posted on January 8, 2020 by IBC Computer Man (Sam Y.G. (high-tech superhero)), Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail (Sofia Andres (pink seamaid)), Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Rapunzel (Janella Salvador), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superhero)), PBA 2019 (PBA players) IBC 13 is still the top choice of Filipinos in the country for vital news stories, family-oriented and timely programs and sports programs and remains the original and undisputed No. 1 leading TV station in the country as it logged an average audience share of 57% for 2019, versus ABS-CBN’s 44% versus GMA’s 31%, based on data from Kantar Media. IBC 13 dominates the ratings chart and audience shares among the leading networks. "We have identitied, established and gained a foothold on our market," says Kat de Castro, president and CEO of IBC. This position has consistently been maintained by IBC 13 since its test broadcast in October 1959 and went on air in March 1, 1960, when the management acknowledges that the competition will dominate in the leadership, with the dominance of the two leader networks. IBC commissioned the market research firm Kantar Media to undertake an economic profile of Kaibigan viewers. Kaibigan shows secured 15 slots in the top 25 list of most watched programs in 2019 with “2019 PBA Governors' Cup” (41.6%), “2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup” (40.3%) and “2019 PBA Philippine Cup” (39.8%) still ruling nationwide. This was followed by “Computer Man” (39.5%) and “Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail” (38.7%). Other IBC 13 programs that emerged as the favorite of Filipino viewers include “Talent ng Bayan” (36.1%), “Iskul Bukol” (35.5%), “Who Wants to be a Millionaire?” (35.1%), “Sarah G. Live” (34.8%), “Express Balita” (34.5%), “Rapunzel” (33.8%), “Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell” (32.4%), “Tutok 13” (25.4%), “Nasaan Ka, Flordelina?” (24.7%), and “Open Arms” (23.4%). Meanwhile, IBC 13 won across all territories in 2019, especially in Mega Manila where it earned an average audience share of 41%, in contrast to ABS-CBN’s 36% and GMA’s 31%, and in Metro Manila where it garnered 59%, beating ABS-CBN’s 42% and GMA’s 25%. IBC was also victorious in Total Luzon with 48%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 40% and GMA’s 33%; in Total Visayas with 67%, versus ABS-CBN’s 54% versus GMA’s 24%, and in Total Mindanao with 60%, while ABS-CBN scored 51% and GMA only logged 28%. IBC 13 also became triumphant across all time blocks, particularly in primetime where it registered an average audience share of 53%, versus ABS-CBN’s 47% versus GMA’s 31%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapamilya network was also the most watched in the morning block (6AM-12NN) with an average audience share of 46%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 37% and GMA’s 28%; in the noontime block (12NN-3PM) with 57%, beating ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 31%, and in the afternoon block (3PM-6PM) with 55%, versus ABS-CBN’s 46% versus GMA’s 32%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Top 30 Most-Watched Regularly Airing Programs (Excluding Specials) in January to December 2019 (Excluding Holy Week) in National Urban and Rural Homes: #''2019 PBA Governors' Cup'' (IBC) - 41.6% #''2019 PBA Commissioner's Cup'' (IBC) - 40.3% #''2019 PBA Philippine Cup'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''Computer Man'' (IBC) - 39.5% #''Lupe: A Seamaid's Tail'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 36.9% #''Talent ng Bayan'' (IBC) - 36.1% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 35.5% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 35.1% #''Sarah G. Live'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Rapunzel'' (IBC) - 33.8% #''The Voice Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.5% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 32.4% #''The General's Daughter'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.5% #''World of Dance Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 31.4% #''Search for the Idol Philippines'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.1% #''Ngayon at Kailanman'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.7% #''Parasite Island'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.6% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 28.2% #''Starla'' (ABS-CBN) - 26.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 25.9% #''Tutok 13'' (IBC) - 25.4% #''Nasaan Ka, Flordelina?'' (IBC) - 24.7% #''Open Arms'' (IBC) - 23.4%